Same Mistake Twice
by Sea9262
Summary: Elizabeth's starting over and Jason is home what will happen next?


Title: Same Mistake Twice  
  
Author: Sea'Wana  
  
Disclaimer: I worship, I could never own.  
  
Show: General Hospital  
  
Pairing: J/E  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Elizabeth is starting over and Jason home what's happens next?  
  
Liz:  
  
She couldn't do this, she couldn't expect anything, and she couldn't expect him to be there for her pain, for all of it because that would mean that she was doing the same thing Lucky was. She made a mistake, she knew she let a good man get away. He understood, listened and cared for her, he came back from his self imposed exile for her. Her, not Sonny, not his work or his son, her.  
  
She felt like a fool, trying for two years to get back what she lost when Lucky died. Back then Lucky understood cared he was there, so did he! He took her to next level, he danced with her, and he gave her new things to want and look forward to. He gave her more then she realized and she let it all go.  
  
For what?!?! Him! Lucky lying Spencer, Lucky attacked him, beat on him and she just yelled at him. Why was she angry? Because deep down inside she knew she was choosing the past over the future. She knew! She knew she was making a mistake and yet she did it. She even died for Lucky and his brother. Once again she gets the short end of the stick, god she hated being this pathetic.  
  
Sarah finally told her about her husband and why Lucky was climbing all over her like that. It made all she'd been through seem like nothing, once again Sarah was one up on her. The better sister, everyone chooses the better sister, that was never an issue with him he was always good to her.  
  
Now, the day was here, he was here and she just wanted to run into his arms and say, "You were right, I was wrong. Take me home with you, I don't care as long as I'm with you." But like with Lucky it can't work like that, though Lucky had the right idea, starting over. At least he's not programmed not to love her.  
  
So what, everyone got something, everybody got success, career and she's living off of Bobbie. She couldn't do this any more, the romance was over a long time ago now its the time for something fresh and new. First you, then your career, then him, definitely him. Keep him on your agenda simply because you deserve him.  
  
No more self-recrimination, no more Sarah's better or Gia or anyone for that matter. Just don't do one thing. Make the same mistake twice. He walks of the elevator and sees her, he make his way toward her; his eyes are blank not knowing how to approach the situation. Elizabeth smiles and hugs him.  
  
"Boy, do I have a lot to tell you."  
  
"How about we talk about it after a bike ride."  
  
Jason:  
  
Allot to tell him, allot to tell him. There was nothing to say he didn't already know. Not one minute, second, split second, that he did know about. He knew about the whole Helena thing, Lucky's mind control, the wedding that tore her apart, the accident that damn near killed her. He knew were she was when she ran, and was never to far away to protect her if she needed him.  
  
Need? God he ached, wanting nothing more then to make it all go away. To hold her and tell her that he still loves the women who saved his life at the near cost of her own. He could tell by the look on her face she thought that her sister was better. Well she's not, she's better, greater more, why won't this ache go away this desperate need to kiss the lips he's dreamed of for so long.  
  
To sit and watch her paint all the places he's taken her on that bike. To wrap his hands around her thin waist and watch her let go of all the baggage Lucky gave her. To hold her at night after making love to her over and over till she couldn't anymore. In her studio in that place they made for them. Lucky invaded it, it was theirs after he died and it will be theirs again. Give her time he keep telling himself, let her get her life in order. Don't pick up were YOU left off, start fresh.  
  
How long can he wait? How long can it last? Quite friends enjoying a passion together, instead of passion with each other. How long can he hold her while dancing and not take her to his bed? How long can he listen to her tell herself she was a fool before his kisses some sense into her? How long can he not show up on her doorstep, bags packed and two plan tickets to Italy? How long? How long? He's a patient man, he's waited two years for this.  
  
When she finally gives you what you want. She will, how sweet will it be? There will be no disappointment, there will be no misunderstanding about the burning fire in his eyes and body. He'll make her burn too, to fell what two years did to him. He'll tell her in no uncertain words that he's always been their watching, waiting and protecting her. How sweet it will be? Well worth the long wait.  
  
He watches her, listens to her tell him the long tale he knew by heart. He watches her move in the secrete place were so many romances started. His and Robins, hers and Lucky's, now theirs. The boxcar where she saved his life, the land he bought to build a house on. For them, for her, how did this happen how did he fall so deeply in love with this woman.  
  
"I love this place."  
  
"I know, so do I. That is why I bought it."  
  
She looked shocked, he wanted to tell her he bought it for them. For their children, for their grand children. He wanted to say....  
  
"Elizabeth what are you doing?"  
  
"Not wasting any more time."  
  
Now she'll know, now she feel how long he's waited, now she'll understand how  
  
much he loved her. Now she was kissing him.  
  
"Elizabeth are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Jason, lets not make the same mistake twice."  
  
[Fin] 


End file.
